Black Beauty Burns Gold: A Love Story
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Yang and Blake both have things they want to tell each other. Rated T for now may rate M later to be safe, not sure, will contain swearing and the rest im not so sure. Hope you enjoy, please leave reviews on what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

**OK since all the RWBY fanfiction is about shipping Ruby and Weiss, I figured I'd ship Blake and Yang. More chapters to come soon. Please review and enjoy!**

**Ch. 1**

"Are you being serious about this Yang?" Blake asked assertively trying to hide her nervousness.

"Of course I am silly" Yang replied as she pulled Blake closer to her. "I figured if Ruby an Weiss can…..then why can't we, you know?"

"Yang I have something to tell you…..something I've been trying hard to hide from you." She replied as she felt at ease in Yang's arms, truth was she loved Yang and even though they come from different worlds, she new Yang was the one, the fun loving and sensitive Yang was exactly the life she was looking for, she never would of considered being in love with a girl, until the day they met she was just a rogue thief looking for a purpose in life, but the day she met Yang, she knew she found her purpose in life.

"What is it Blake..?" Yang replied with a soft and curious tone, she already knew what it was because it was exactly the same thing she wanted to tell Blake, She loved Blake, and wanted to be with her, but despite her bravery and courage she couldn't muster the strength to tell her, until now.

"I….I…love you Yang…" She said as she started to blush, "I..know it sounds stupid as hell but…I've wanted to be with you since the day we met." She continued. She wanted to say more, but couldn't muster the courage to say it, despite both her and Yang's courage, this was no easy subject for either of them.

"I love you too Blake." Yang said with confidence, she knew there was no going back, but she didn't care, she new that Blake was the one for her.

"You…do?" She said, she couldn't believe the words that just came out of Yang's mouth, somehow her heart melted when she said it, and she knew that this was it, the moment that would change both of their lives forever.

"Of course Blake, you complete me, we have had so many memories together, so many laughs and so many smiles. I never want to lose that, and I never want to lose you, you're my girl Blake I'll do anything and everything for you. I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, Blake in return wrapped her arms around Yang's neck. The two exchanged a deep and passionate kiss, for how long neither knows, but to them it felt like an enternity, they never wanted to leave each others arms, and they never would have to because this moment was the start of their lives together, not as friends or teammates but as a couple.

_**To be continued in Chapter 2. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Their kiss was finally broken (mainly because they need air….BUT ANYWAY) the two locked eyes with one another and smiled, Yang kissed Blake on the cheek and Blake giggled and blushed, which made Yang smile.

"Yang…?" Blake asked nervously.

"Yes beautiful? Yang replied curiously.

"Are we being open about this..? Blake asked

"Duh, silly Blake." Yang replied, despite her sometimes weird humor, Yang always knew how to make Blake smile. The two exchanged in another kiss, they had Yang's apartment all to themselves, Ruby and Weiss where staying at Weiss's for a few days. "You know Blake….we have the whole apartment to ourselves."

"Yeah and…? Blake replied

"Why don't we have some fun..?" she winked as she said it, which made Blake instantly blush.

"I don't think I am ready Yang…I love you and all but I'm not ready.."

"That's ok babe. I get it why don't I grab the blanket and we can cuddle and watch a movie?" Yang compromised.

Blake was never very fond of movies, she preferred books over anything, but any chance she could get to cuddle with her lover, she would dam well take advantage of, "I'd like that a lot Yang." She smiled and kissed Yang on the cheek before she went to her bedroom to grab a blanket. She returned no more than a minute later. Yang sat on the couch and took off her boots and her jacket, leaving her shorts and yellow top. Blake took off her boots. They both laid down on the couch and Yang pulled the blanket over them, Yang pushed play on the TV remote to start the movie.

"I love you Yang." Blake said, she didn't want to watch the movie but wanted to be in Yang's arms and feel her warm embrace, she began to close her eyes as she rested her head on Yang's chest/shoulders.

"I love you too." Yang replied as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Blake smiled as she began to doze off, Yang turned off the movie and started to fall asleep herself. She started thinking about how amazing this day was, how she was finally with the girl of her dreams, and how they where going to spend the rest of their life together. She looked forward to all the memories they would make as a couple. Tomorrow was another day with her soulmate.

"Goodnight my love" she said as she kissed Blake on the cheek. Blake smiled and Yang smiled back, both dozed off into sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING ALL THIS HAPPENS….**

Morning had come and the sun shined in through the window of Yang's apartment, the two lovers where still were they were the night before. Blake woke up first, as she opened her eyes she looked up to see Yang still asleep, she scooted up and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips, suddenly she felt Yang's hand on the back of her head as the two slowly began another long kiss, this time though Yang wanted to go a little further and attempted to slip her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, though she was reluctant at first she gave way and let Yang's tongue explore her mouth.

She had never done this before, this was new to her but it all felt right and she loved it, she let out a small but noticeable moan, she wanted her girlfriend to feel what she felt so she slipped her tongue into Yang's mouth, both lovers moaned as their tongues explored each others mouths. Eventually the kiss broke off, and both girls where smiling, they loved to kiss each other. Yang's stomach growled and Blake giggled.

"Want me to make breakfast babe?" Yang asked her lover.

"I'd love that." Yang's girlfriend replied, Yang got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hope you like pancakes!" All Blake could do was smile and laugh at her girlfriend, she was perfect in everyway. Yang started making pancakes and humming "I burn" (This is a song from RWBY) as she cooked.

_Fast forward 10 or so minutes_

"PANCAKES ARE DONE!" Yang proclaimed, Blake got up from the couch and adjusted her clothes before walking over to the table and sitting done to enjoy the breakfast her amazing girlfriend had made. "SO what do ya think babe?"

"They are delicious Yang, you are the best girlfriend ever." She smiled.

"No baby that's you." She replied as she leaned over the table and kissed her girlfriend.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Blake smiled at the kiss she just received from her new girlfriend. She laughed as she watched Yang plow through her pancakes.

"You gonna finish those babe?" Yang asked

"No. you can have them if you would like Yang." She replied

"OK!" Yang exclaimed as she grabbed Blake's plate and plowed though her pancakes. Blake smiled and laugh, her girlfriend was the only one who knew how to make her smile, and that was one of the many reasons she loved her. Yang completed her.

"So what do you want to do today babe?" Yang asked as she put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

"I have a book waiting for me at the bookstore I need to pick up, if you want to come with." She replied as she put on her boots, she handed Yang her boots and jacket, and Yang put them on.

"Ok sounds fun lets go beautiful!" Yang held Blake's hand and it cause Blake to blush a little. They walked out the door of her apartment to the bookstore.

_Fast forward to the bookstore_

Blake approached the counter to get the book she ordered, meanwhile Yang noticed a flower stand across the street, she quietly slipped away and went to the flower stand and purchased a rose for her girlfriend. Blake got her book and turned around to notice her girlfriend missing, upon walking of the store she was startled by Yang, who handed her the rose, Blake smiled and blushed as she took the rose from her girlfriend.

"Come on babe let's take a picture!" Yang said as she pulled out her phone.

"Well…alright." Blake replied nervously she never was one for pictures, but she would do anything to make her lover happy. Yang wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and took several pictures, one of her kissing Blake's cheek, one of Blake kissing Yang's cheek and another with the two of them kissing. Yang like the picture of them kissing, so she quickly set it to her phone wallpaper and put her phone away. She kissed her girlfriend one last time before they started walking back to her apartment, they held hands the entire way.

_Fast forward to apartment_

The couple entered the apartment and Yang shut the door behind them. Blake sat down on the couch and opened her book to begin reading, only to be interrupted by her girlfriend, who climbed on top of her and closed the book and put it on the floor.

"Let's have some fun babe." Yang said passionately, she wanted to go farther with her girlfriend.

"Yang I told you I…I'm not ready…" she replied shyly.

"Babe your in good hands, trust me ok? We'll take it slow I promise." Yang was the kind of girl who never broke her promises. Blake knew she could trust her girlfriend, but didn't know if she could have the courage to go farther. Still she loved Yang and wanted to experience everything with her.

"Ok…but SUPER slow do you hear me Yang?" Blake answered. When she said something she meant it.

"I promise baby, I'd never hurt you, you know that."

**To be continued in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Yang's body was warm to the touch, Blake loved the feel of her warm embrace. It brought a feeling of safety to Blake, though she could handle things by herself just fine, she wouldn't be able to go on without Yang at her side. Yang began kissing her girlfriend, slowly but passionately, Blake closed her eyes and kissed back, Yang pin Blake's arms down to the couch as they continued kissing, she slipped her tongue into Blake's mouth and started exploring every inch of her girlfriend's mouth, which caused Blake to let out a small but noticeable moan, this turned Yang on and she kissed her lover a little rougher, moving her tongue around a little faster.

Blake returned the favor as she shyly but surely slid her tongue into Yang's mouth, and slowly exploring her mouth, their tongues wrestled a bit and Yang let out a moderately loud moan, which turned Blake on, she had never been turned on before, she had never felt such a surge of hormones run through her body, she tried to fight at first, but soon was overcome by her girlfriend's strength. The kiss grew faster and rougher for a few seconds, then the kiss broke off, the two lovers looked into each others eyes, and Yang gave her girlfriend a naughty smirk as she started kissing Blake's neck.

Blake let out small sighs of pleasure with an occasional moan, Yang let Blake's arms go as she placed them on her ass, Blake liked this, it felt good, it turned her on.

"Oh Yang….." Blake let out between moans, Yang kissed her girlfriend's neck harder and faster, the pleasure was becoming to much for Blake, then Yang stopped and rolled Blake on top of her.

"Lets see what you got babe." Yang said eagerly, almost challenging her girlfriend in a way. Blake smiled and began kissing Yang's neck, pinning her girlfriend's arms to the couch. Yang let out a small moan, which made her lover smile, but on the inside she was nervous, she was still a virgin and didn't want to ruin this special moment they where having, she ran her fingers through Yang's hair, carefully though, she didn't want her to have a rage moment. (In case you didn't know anytime a piece of hair is ripped out it causes her to go into a rage sort of mindset where she just gets angry out of nowhere.) Yang kept moaning, Blake kept kissing.

Yang slipped her hands under her girlfriend's shirt, and playfully tugged on her bra, Blake smiled. "Have at it Yang, I'm all yours." It was official, she had finally trusted Yang with this, and wanted to go all the way with the love of her life.

"You sure babe..?" she asked nervously, knowing she was uncomfortable going into this.

"Positive." She said as she smiled, Yang smiled and undid her bra and pulled it out from under her shirt, and tossed it on the floor. They began kissing again, Blake eagerly took off Yang's jacket and tossed it on the floor, their kissing continued as Blake lifted up her girlfriends top, exposing her bra. "May I my love?" Blake asked politely.

"Of course baby, my body is yours." She replied as Blake took off her girlfriend's bra and tossed it on the floor, they continued kissing.

**To be continued in Chapter 5. **


End file.
